mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TVP Rozrywka
TVP Rozrywka is Polish entertainment television network owned by Telewizja Polska. The channel broadcasts entertainment programming. History Initially, TVP Rozrywka was supposed to start on January 1, 2007, but these plans were abandoned. The channel on November 21, 2012 received, together with the TVP Dokument channel, a broadcasting license. The channel is uncoded and is in the third multiplex of digital terrestrial television. In addition, the channel is available, among others in Vectra, Cyfrowy Polsat and NC+. For the duration of the 2018 World Cup (in the period June 7 - July 15, 2018), the channel was replaced in MUX-3 by TVP Sport. However, it remained in cable networks and digital platforms. Programming * À la show * Ale mądrale! * Ale numer * Bake off - Ale ciacho! * Badziewiakowie * Bezludna wyspa * Boso przez świat * Co nam w duszy gra? * Czar Par * DISCOPOLAND * Dubidu * Dzieciaki górą! * Dzięki Bogu już weekend * Dzięki Bogu już weekend - kulisy na żywo * Fabryka śmiechu * Familiada * Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2009 * Gra muzyka * Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka * Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów * Gwiazdy Rocka * Hity kabaretu * Humor in episodes („Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju”, „KOC”, „Badziewiakowie”, „Święta wojna”, „Gabinet terapii ogólnej”, „Bardzo ostry dyżur”) * Jaka to melodia? * Jeden z dziesięciu * Jest okazja! * KabareTOP, czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów * KabareTOP Story * Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki * Kabaretowa Mapa Polski * Kierunek kabaret * Kabaret na lato * Kocham Cię, Polsko! * Kocham to, co lubię * Kochamy polskie komedie * Kochamy polskie seriale * Kochanie, ratujmy nasze dzieci * Kochanie, ratujmy nasze dzieci - kulisy * Święta wojna * Koło fortuny * Magiczny świat Luca * Makłowicz w podróży * Miliard w rozumie * Mój pierwszy raz * Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju * Najlepszy z najlepszych * Na festiwalowej scenie * Niezapomniane koncerty * O!Polskie przeboje * Od przedszkola do Opola * Okrasa łamie przepisy * Olga Lipińska zaprasza * Paranienormalni Tonight * Pierwsza randka * Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza * Podróże z historią * Podróże z żartem * Postaw na milion * Rozrywka retro * Rodzina wie lepiej * Rolnik szuka żony * Sierocki na lato * SmaczneGO! * Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą * Spotkanie z balladą * Śmiechu warte * Sonda 2 * Śpiewające fortepiany * Studio Gama * Strefa rozrywki * Szansa na sukces * Szperacze.tv * Tak to leciało! * Teleadwokat * Tele Milenium * Telepeerele * The Voice Kids * The Wall. Wygraj marzenia * Teo-ria smaku Teo Vafidisa * The Voice of Poland * Tylko jeden skecz * Tylko Ty! * Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka * Wielka gra * Wielki Poker * W rytmie disco * Załóż się * Zatrzymaj chwile * Z Andrusem po Galicji * Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada * Zrób sobie gębę * Żarty i bardy * Życie od kuchni * Życie to kabaret External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Launched in 2013 Category:Entertainment television channels